The Curse
by stjmavsgirl41
Summary: For many years, there has been a curse on the Head Boy and Girl at Hogwarts. Now that Lily and James are the Heads, can they break the curse, or will they, like the Heads before them, fall in love?
1. The letter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfic so please do not be too critical of me, I'm still learning. Also at some time I might change the title of the story. It might not be 'The Curse' for long. Enjoy!

Lily Evans sat in her room, packing the things she would need for her final trip to Hogwarts. After seven years, she couldn't believe this would be the last time she would be going. As she was packing, she would see certain things, like books or pictures, that she would stop to look at for at least ten minutes.

She was currently looking at a picture that was taken last year. It was of her best friends from Hogwarts: Natalie, Riley, and Marissa. She smiled as she thought of each of them. Natalie, the other red head of Gryffindor Tower. She was soft-spoken, and the best at their year in astronomy. Riley was the tomboy of the group, but she was also one of the most beautiful girls at Hogwarts. She never wore make-up; she just had a natural beauty that you couldn't copy. She was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, had a VERY big crush on Sirius Black, and almost always turned her homework in late. Then, there was Lily's best friend of the three, Marissa. Lily and Marissa had been best friends since they were six. They lived a street away from each other, and they were both muggle born. She would be seeing Marissa later that afternoon because she was spending the night. The next day, they would head off on their last journey to Hogwarts, where they would meet up with Natalie and Riley. Lily couldn't wait to see her friends.

Lily was also excited about this year because she would be Head Girl. She wondered who the Head Boy would be. One possibility was Remus Lupin. Although he was one of the infamous Marauders, she wouldn't mind working with him. Better him than one of the others; specifically James Potter. She was just thinking of some other possibilities, when a large gray barn owl swooped in through her window. She saw it had a message attached to its leg, so she quickly untied it and began to read:

Dear Lily,

Are you Head Girl this year? Because Yours Truly is Head Boy! Padfoot thinks it is soooo funny that Dumbledore gave the position to me. Some friend he is. But I'll show him; I can do this job. Anyway, send a response back. If I don't hear back from you, I'll see you tomorrow on the Hogwarts Express!

Your new Head Boy,

James Potter

Lily was in shock. She reread the letter over again to make sure there wasn't some misunderstanding. There wasn't. James was Head Boy.

"Oh, Lord," Lily thought to herself, "Why couldn't you have sent down like, a bolt of lightning of something when Dumbledore got this crazy idea?" Lily sat down at her desk and pulled a piece of parchment out of her top drawer. She took her quill and began to write her response back.

Dear Potter,

Yes, I am Head Girl. I have no clue why Dumbledore, in his right mind, would make YOU Head Boy! Oh well, we'll talk about this tomorrow. DON'T BE LATE! See you on the H. Express.

From,

Lily Evans

Lily tied the letter onto the owl's leg and watched it take flight once more. "James? Head Boy? This is definently going to be an interesting year," Lily thought to herself. She was going to start packing again, when she heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" Lily yelled as she ran downstairs to meet her friend.

James Potter was sitting in his room playing Wizard Chess with his best friend, Sirius Black.

"Checkmate!" said Sirius happily, shaking James out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" James said as he realized what he had been doing. "How'd you win? You never win!"

"Well Prongs," said Sirius as he patted James on the back. "I do win when all you can think about is Lillian Evans."

"Her name is Lily, Padfoot," James said looking out the window. "Oh, good, Doc's back," as the owl came swooping back through the window. James saw that there was a letter attached to the bird's leg. Excited, he took the letter from the owl, and silently read it. When he was finished he rolled his eyes and threw the letter onto the bed.

"What!" said Sirius taking the letter "What did she say?" he read the letter and sighed. "Wow." He said, handing the letter back to James.

"I know!" said James, "Why does she always just assume, that I'm stupid and can't get anything accomplished? Well I'll show her! I can do this job! I will be the best Head Boy that school has ever seen!" James said triumphantly.

"Actually James," said Sirius cutting in, "That wasn't what I was going to say. What I was GOING to say was that her handwriting is REALLY good. I wonder if she could teach me how to write like that." James rolled his eyes.

"God, Padfoot." James said leaving the room. Sirius stuck his head outside the door.

"Hey, but what you said was really good too. You will show her you can do a good job. I don't know about the whole 'Best Head Boy ever' thing though. It's gonna be pretty hard to compete with Frank Longbottom."

"Padfoot, shut up," James said walking down the hall. "Wow," he thought to himself. "This is definently going to be an interesting year."


	2. Scout's Honor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

"Marissa, I don't know HOW I'm going to survive this year!" Lily said pacing her room, while Marissa sat on the bed listening to her rant.

"James Potter, Head Boy! What was Dumbledore THINKING? By the end of the year the school will be in ruins. Him and his little friends the 'Marauders' could get away with murder!" she said angrily. "And-"

"Lily calm down!" Marissa cut in. "Your making it sound worse than it is. James isn't stupid; he'll do a good job. Maybe—maybe Dumbledore did this for a reason. Maybe he thinks the job will mature James." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Potter? Mature? Ha! That will happen when pigs fly!" Lily said laughing, but Marissa was completely serious

"Lily you can't act like that," Marissa said, in almost a lecturing tone. " You two have got to set a good example for the younger students. It's not good for them to see the two Head students fighting. " she said. "Lily, we've known each other forever. You've always wanted to be Head Girl. You wouldn't want to spoil it by being bitter towards James Potter. Anyway, he apologized for turning your hair blue in third year."

Lily cut in, "Okay, I understand that he was mad that I wouldn't go out with him, but turning my hair blue was uncalled for. It's not funny!" she yelled at Marissa. Marissa stopped laughing.

"Anyway, back to my point. Will you please, for the sake of my sanity, be civil with James this year?" Marissa said pleading. Lily thought for a moment.

"Alright, because I don't want to see you in St. Mungo's, I will be civil with James Potter. Scout's Honor." Lily said, holding her middle and index fingers up.

"Thank you. Now, we need to get to sleep. The Head Girl can't be late."

"LILY EVANS! YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Donna Evans yelled up the stairs.

"I'M COMING!" Lily yelled back. As she walked down the stairs, she asked, "Where's Marissa?" Her mother answered

"She's already down in the car, where you should also be. NOW SCOOT!" Lily stood in the doorway to the living room, where her older sister, Petunia, was watching TV.

"Bye, Petunia," Lily said, without emotion. Petunia completely ignored her. Lily's mother, being oblivious to the situation around her, said, "Petunia, did you hear your sister? You won't see her again until Christmas. Tell her goodbye."

Petunia turned in her chair, to face Lily, "Goodbye, Lily. I'll miss you" Petunia said with an obviously fake smile, plastered on her face. Then, she turned back to the TV, and didn't say another word.

When Lily and Petunia had been children, they had been best friends. But when Lily's Hogwarts letter arrived, Petunia began to ignore her, and it had been the same ever since.

It took about 45 minutes to get to King's Cross by car. If Lily and Marissa would have apparated, they could have been there in mere seconds. But, with their neighborhood being full of muggle's, they couldn't risk being seen.

"Now Lily, you send an owl as soon as you get settled in," her mother said as they prepared to run through the barrier.

"Don't worry mom, I will. I always do." Lily said kissing her mother on the cheek. Lily looked at the clock. Five minutes to go. "Alright Marissa we better get going." So they turned toward the barrier and ran through. Lily had no more than stepped onto the barrier when she heard a familiar voice to her left.

"Hello, Lily. Long time, no see." Lily turned to look into the smiling, and handsome, face of James Potter.

A/N: That chapter was kinda short, but I promise they'll start getting longer. I'm hoping to update again tomorrow. Now, you know what you gotta do. REVIEW!


	3. Repeat, and you die

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

A/N: PLEASE review soon! I'm getting kinda depressed; cause no one is sending me reviews! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

_I need love, love to ease my mind,_

_I need to find, find someone to call mine_

_But momma said,_

_Can't hurry love, _

_No you'll just have to wait_

_She said love don't come easy_

_It's a game of give and take_

_No, can't hurry love,_

_No you'll just have to wait_

_You gotta just give it time_

_No matter how long it takes_

_But how many heartaches must I stand_

_Before I find a love_

_To let me live again_

_Right now the only thing_

_That keeps me hangin' on_

_When I feel my strength _

_Yea, it's almost gone_

_I remember momma said_

_Can't hurry love_

_No, you'll just have to wait_

_Love don't come easy_

_It's a game of give and take_

_How long must I wait?_

_How much more can I take?_

_Before loneliness, _

_Will cause my hard heart to break_

_Now I can't bear_

_To live my life alone_

_I grow impatient for a love_

_To call my own_

_And when I feel that I _

_I can't go on_

_These precious words _

_Keep my hangin on_

_I remember momma said_

No love, love don' t come easy 

_But I keep on waiting_

_Anticipating for that soft voice_

_To talk to me at night_

_For some tender arms_

_To hold me tight_

_I keep waiting_

_I keep on waiting_

_But it ain't easy _

_When momma said,_

'_Can't hurry love' Diana Ross and the Supremes_

"Hello James," Lily said putting on a smile like Petunia's. "It has been awhile."

"Wow, does this mean we're on first name basis?" asked James. "Usually you call me 'Potter', or "Conceited Pig'," Lily gave him a sharp look, "But James is good, James is good." He said quickly, noticing her patience slipping.

"Alright, James," Lily said walking toward the train with James and her trunk in tow, "you're Head Boy this year. Many responsibilities come with this position. Such as, setting a good example for the younger students, no hexing people when they don't deserve it, AND you have GOT to stop hexing first years! It's not funny anymore!" Lily said as James tried to explain.

"I only hexed that kid cause he was making fun of my hair! It was only one time!" he argued as they carried their things onto the train.

James! Daniel Cramer is still afraid of you! You didn't even apologize to him!" Lily said, piling her things into the compartment that her and her friends usually shared. She sat down on one of the seats that her friends trunks didn't occupy.

"What are you doing?" James asked as he watched her sit down, "I thought we had to be in the prefects compartment?"

"We do," Lily said as she took out the Witch Weekly magazine that was sticking out of Riley's purse. The headline read:

'_The new "Anti – wrinkle spell that really works!"_

"But we don't have to be there for another 25 minutes. I thought I would just hang out in here till then." She said flipping through the pages. James sat down across from her.

"What do you think your doing?" Lily asked as she saw what he was doing. "My friends are sitting here, there won't be enough room for all of us PLUS our trunks." Lily said, trying to get him out of the compartment.

Just then, the compartment door slid open, and in walked James' best friend, Sirius Black.

Sirius had neat black hair, dark gray eyes, and a bark-like laugh. Most of the girls at Hogwarts thought he was "Hot", including Riley, but Lily had never fallen for his charm. To her, he was just as annoying and conceited as James.

"Hello James. Hello Lillian." Sirius said happily as he sat down next to Lily and put his arm around her.

"It's Lily," she said as she shoved his arm off of her, "And what are you doing here?"

"Well your _beautiful_ friend Riley, told me, Remus and Peter that we could sit with you guys." He said as two other boys walked into the compartment. Lily recognized both of them as the other two marauders.

One was Remus Lupin. He was Lily's favorite of the four. Remus had sandy blonde hair, green eyes, and a calm demeanor. Although they were friends, Lily couldn't help but feel that there was something he was hiding.

The other was Peter Pettigrew. He was a rather stocky boy, and didn't really fit in with the other marauders, though they still treated him like one of their best friends. Lily had never really understood why, James, Sirius, and Remus were friends with him. He seemed untrustworthy.

"Really? Riley said that?" Lily asked, not sure if she should trust him.

"Yes Lily, I told Black that he could sit with us," said a tall girl who had just walked into the already small compartment. She had long brown hair that was pulled into a low ponytail. She had dark blue eyes, a smiling face, and had an air about her that said "Don't even think about it." Riley Gannon.

"Riley!" Lily squealed as she jumped up from her seat to hug her friend. The marauders stuck their fingers in their ears.

"I hate it when they do that!" Sirius mouthed to James. James smiled.

"Riley, I'm so glad to see you, and we'll talk about our summers later, but for right now, we need to figure out the seating arrangements. There's barely any room for you, me, Marissa, and Natalie, how are these four supposed to sit in here too?" Lily asked as her and Riley sat down.

"I will gladly bunk up," Sirius said as he made to sit on Riley's lap.

"Don't think so, Black." Riley said shoving him off her, although with an evident blush.

"Don't worry about it Lily," said Remus, as he pulled out his wand. With a wave of his wand, the trunks had minimized to pocket size, leaving the compartment with plenty of space.

"Thanks Remus," Riley said as she got up from her seat. As she reached the compartment door, she kissed him on the cheek. Sirius glared.

"Alright, alright, get a room," he said as he sat down next to where Riley had been sitting.

Riley poked her head outside the compartment and waved someone over. In came Marissa and Natalie. Lily and Riley squealed.

"Not again," Sirius moaned as he stuck his fingers in his ears for the second time.

The girls rolled their eyes. All of them sat down, trying to get to where they wanted to sit, or more like _whom_ they wanted to sit by. Well, the only ones who really tried to do that were Riley and Sirius, since they wanted to sit next to each other anyway. Both of them acted like it was some kind of coincidence that they were sitting with each other.

As for the rest of them, Natalie sat with Remus, Marissa sat next to Peter, and James sat next to Lily. Lily seemed upset by the seating, but didn't say anything. Her friends seemed to be just fine where they were. Natalie and Remus were already chatting happily with Marissa and Peter adding things to the conversation every now and then. As for Sirius and Riley, they were already flirting.

"When do you think he'll ask her out, she's bound to say yes," Lily said to James, as she forgot who was sitting next to her. Lily realized what she had said a second later. She turned to look at James. He had a stunned look on his face.

"You repeat that Potter, you die," she muttered so only the two of them could hear.

"Don't worry, the secret's safe with me," James said, crossing his fingers behind his back. Sirius had to hear that.

The rest of them talked happily for another 15 minutes. Then Lily and James went to the Head's Compartment. They had just walked in the door, when they heard an unwelcome, familiar voice behind them.

"You have got to be kidding me."

A/N: hope to update again soon. Hope you liked the chapter!


	4. You're So Vain

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story except for the few that I made up. The others belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I also do not own any of the lyrics to the songs that I use during my story!

_You had one eye in the mirror as, _

_You watched yourself gavotte,_

_And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner,_

_You're so vain_

"_You're So Vain" Carly Simon_

You're _So _Vain

Turning, Lily and James found themselves facing a seventh year prefect, Severus Snape.

"What do you want Snivell—I mean, what are you doing here Snape?" James said, catching himself before he said 'Snivellus'.

"Well, this _is _the prefects compartment, and I am a prefect. I should be asking you what your doing here, Potter." Snape said, in that drawling voice of his that everyone hated so much.

"I'm Head Boy this year, Snape, which means you'll be taking orders from me and Lily, the Head Girl," James said, flashing the badge in front of Snape's face. Snape was taken back for a moment as he stared at the two of them. When the shock had worn off, his smug smile returned.

"So, the Mudblood and her Knight in Shining Armor," Snape said, as James glared. "I always knew this school would go to the dogs."

James wanted to hex Snape so badly, but he restrained. If he wanted to show Lily he had changed, he had to control himself, but what Lily did surprised him.

"10 points from Slytherin," she said pushing her way past Snape and heading toward a door beyond them. She turned back, " For insulting the school AND James and myself. C'mon, James." She said, turning back toward the door. James smirked at Snape's stunned expression and followed her into the room.

As he walked in, James thought the compartment looked a little like the Gryffindor Common Room. It had two couches in the middle of the room with a coffee table in between them. There were also a few desks with some chairs to go along with them.

"I didn't know we could take points," James said as he examined the room, "I can't wait to tell Sirius about this!" he said, but realizing his mistake a second too late.

"No, you won't! As the Heads we can't take advantage of our position. For instance, you cannot take points away from Slytherin just because Snape 'exists'," she said referring to the time that James had said that in fifth year. He blushed.

"You can only take points from the House if there is a good reason. AND, if someone from your own House does something wrong, you must take points from them. Yes, Potter, I will take points from my own House," Lily said as she saw the astonished look upon his face.

"I never realized there were so many rules that came with this duty," recovering from the shock. "How am I going to remember them all?" he asked. Lily walked to the desk that sat in the middle of the room and took out a piece of parchment and handed it to James. It was a list of all the responsibilities of the Head Boy and Girl. James took the parchment and sat down at the couch nearest him.

James had been sitting at the couch for a few minutes, reading the rules, when he looked up and examined Lily. She was sitting at one of the desks and was looking over her rule sheet as well. Suddenly, James broke the silence.

"Lily?" he asked looking up from the paper. "Hmmm?" she said not looking up from hers. She expected him to ask her something about patrol duties every night, but what he did ask surprised her.

"Why do you hate me so much? When we were in fourth year, we were good friends, but now you act like I'm some kind of pest. What happened?"

Lily finally looked up from her paper. She didn't look at him right away, but thought about the question he had asked her. It was true; they had been friends. What had happened? Even she had to think about the answer for a moment. And then she found her answer.

" First of all, hormones happened James. We were good friends until you realized that the other girls of the castle and I didn't have cooties after all. Then the first time you became arrogant enough to insist that I go out with you, we sort of, parted ways."

They sat in silence as James stared out the window. After about a minute, he turned back to Lily.

"I never knew that that's how you felt about it Lily and I'm sorry." James said walking over to her. " What can I say though? I mean, come on, I was 15, of course I was like that. C'mon, you can't tell me that there was never a time when you were a little boy crazy."

Lily snorted. "Do you know me that little, James? We were friends for a long time. I was always buried in my work; I still am. That's why I got this position. I never had time to think about boys."

Sitting in the chair next to her, James said humorously, "You could have been like Myself and Sirius and multi-tasked. We had time to make good grades and chase around girls. That is what I call talent!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Mr. Potter, you are _so_ vain. I'm surprised your mirror doesn't have a mirror." James laughed

"Oh gosh," Lily said looking at her watch, "the prefect meeting is about to start, and I haven't even set up yet. James, you stay and finish reading the rules and I'll be right back," she said as she walked toward the door. James had just started reading the rules again when he heard his name.

"James?" Lily said, as she was about to walk out the door. She turned and smiled, "I don't hate you," and with that she walked out. James was on cloud nine.

"So, Natalie, how was your summer?" Remus asked a few minutes after James and Lily's' departure from the compartment. He wanted to see if someone else's holiday was better than his, feeling miserable about his breakup with his girlfriend, Jessica Spencer, from the following year. They had been together for two years, but then, she dumped him to go out with the star quidditch player from Hufflepuff. His friends tried to cheer him up, but it was no use. Hopefully this year would be better than the last.

"Oh, it was pretty good. My family and I went to Scotland to visit some of my relatives from there. It was so beautiful. I love it there. So how was your summer?" she asked. She obviously didn't know about Jessica.

"Ya know, the same old thing. Stay at home for a month, then go to James' house for a few weeks, and then go back home till the beginning of term. Nothing special," he said with a shrug of his soldiers.

"That sounds really fun," Natalie said, genuinely meaning it. "We always travel during the summer, so I never have the chance to hang out with my friends. I really miss them during the summer," she said thoughtfully.

Remus hadn't really heard this statement; he was back in his Jessica la-la-land of sorrow. Natalie noticed the vacant expression on his face.

"Still moping about that Jessica girl from Ravenclaw?" Maybe she did know about Jessica.

"Moping?" Remus asked, trying to sound casual, "what do you mean 'moping'?"

" Come on, Remus. Everyone can see that you're still depressed about it," Natalie said, turning towards him. "Let me tell you something though, Remus. You better pull your act together and get out of the dumps, cause you don't want to slip up on your NEWT's would you? And, I know you don't want Peter to beat you at Herbology like he did last year. So suck it up!" she said as she slapped him on the back and walked out of the compartment as Riley and Marissa were also doing, leaving Remus staring dumbly after her.

A/N: ok, thanks to all my reviewers! I didn't particularly like this chapter, I had a serious case of writers block! On another note, this might be the last chapter for awhile until I get readjusted at school, which starts Monday! EEK, wish me luck! Haha, ok, now just go down there and push the review button! Ya know you want to!


End file.
